1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covered structure and more particularly pertains to a flexible arched covering apparatus which is constructed solely of flexible materials and which need not be directly attached to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long-felt heretofore unfilled need for an arched covering structure which affords flexiblity in construction and aesthetic expression, and which further embodies simplicity, economy and versatility in use. The high cost of construction of permanent covering structures, as well as semi-permanent covering structures, in addition to the general inadequacy of portable-type building structures of the types heretofore known, has constituted a significant obstacle in the progress and expansion of many industries and other activities reliant on one form or another of shelter protection from the outside elements.
In this respect, there have been a number of attempts to utilize arched support covering apparatuses for meeting a demand for shelters in as economical a manner as possible. However, all of these structures have typically required at least some form of expensive construction for effecting a direct attachment of the arched supports to a surface, as well as the use of a plurality of complicated fittings and supports in order to construct the covering arch. Such a permanent attachment between an arched support and a surface has generally been required in the prior art devices due to their inflexible construction, thereby making them very vulnerable to damage from external forces such as wind. As such, a permanent attachment of an arched support structure to a surface added strength to the covering apparatus so as to effectively offset some of the consequences of the external forces of nature to which a covering apparatus might be exposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,643, issued to Sanford et al on Dec. 24, 1974, discloses an arched support covering apparatus for a swimming pool which includes a skeleton frame mounted over a pool and having a flexible plastic sheet disposed thereover. The cover is held in place by elastic cords or cables attached to pin assemblies in a deck or the like, while the skeleton frame is firmly and permanently mounted into the concrete sides of the swimming pool to thereby impart the required support strength associated with a substantially inflexible covering apparatus. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,604, issued to Rain on Oct. 24, 1978, discloses a more recent attempt at constructing a modular arched arrangement for providing a shelter. In this connection, the Rain covering apparatus also makes use of arched support rods which are securely and permanently mounted in concrete so as to effect the minimum required strength for support of the structure. Further, the Rain apparatus utilizes a plurality of complex and difficult to assemble fittings for holding the support rods in place.
There have been variations in construction of arched support covering apparatuses which differ from the above-discussed covering devices relying upon the implantation of individual arched support rods into concrete or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,851, issued to Utahara on Mar. 26, 1974, discloses an arched support structure which may be assembled in its totality prior to a permanent attachment to a surface. In this regard, the Utahara device includes the use of many complex fittings and support rods, as well as a plurality of guy wires attached between the arched support to maintain their shape prior to a permanent fixation of the structure to a surface. Again, as with the above-discussed devices, the apparatus of Utahara must eventually be permanently attached to the ground since the structure is of such an inflexible nature as to be impractical for use without a permanent attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,094, issued to Spray on July 1, 1975, is further illustrative of attempts by inventors to simplify the construction of rigid shelters having flexible sheathing attached thereto. In this connection, the Spray apparatus utilizes four or more posts securely and permanently positioned within a surface to which may then be bolted a plurality of arched support rods. Again, the structure is most complex and includes many ancillary braces and supports to maintain the arched configuration.
In all of the above-discussed patents, the arched support structures are constructed independently of the flexible sheathings or coverings associated therewith and are permanently attached to support surfaces. In this regard, the sheathings may be removed from the support structures; however, the support structures themselves may be moved only at great expense and difficulty. Further, the flexible sheathings overlie the support structures and are subject to being torn therefrom in the event of high winds and similar disturbances. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that these permanently positioned structures are substantially expensive and difficult to build, and do not afford a lot of protection to a flexible sheath which may be ripped therefrom as a result of violent external conditions. Of interest also are U.S. Pat. Nos. C. F. Huddle, 3,215,153, and W. W. Bird et al, 3,240,217.
The inadequacies and disadvantages of the above devices have been long recognized by those working in the field of covered shelters, and at least one attempt has been made to overcome some of these problems as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,854, issued to Huddle on Aug. 19, 1975. In this connection, the Huddle apparatus discloses a somewhat portable arched covering structure which is held in the desired shape through the use of fittings, braces and guy wires and to which may be attached a flexible covering membrane. The membrane is positioned within the structure formed by the arched support, i.e., the frame is external to the membrane, as opposed to the coverings overlying the frames as priorly discussed. Effectively then, Huddle has at least recognized a need for portable shelters, although no attempt has been made to provide an arched support structure which is integrally constructed with a cover or which utilizes a minimum of fittings and support braces in the construction thereof.